Mr and Mrs Ackerman
by DaniellEReri
Summary: Two undercover spies are put in a difficult situation when their identities are revealed. Now they must chose between each other and death. (Based off the screen write Mr. and Mrs. Smith )
1. And They Meet

"Alright, let's begin." Our therapist said with a bored sigh. I didn't blame him though, one look at us and he was probably ready to call a divorce lawyer.

"My name is Eren." I said with an optimistic grin.

No matter what this jackass thought of our marriage, I was going to look as pleased as I faked in bed every month, yes once a month pathetic I know. I gave my difficult husband a stern glare and a elbow to the arm. "Levi!" I threatened.

Levi rolled his eyes wondering why he was even here dealing with this bullshit. "And I'm Levi Ackerman. " he said annoyed. His tone was worse than our therapists. He sat slumped against the grey cushioned swivel chairs, head leaning against his hand, grey eyes boring into the clock on the wall behind the head of our therapist.

"So how long have you two been together?" Our therapist Dr. Erwin Smith asked.

"4 years." "3 years." We sang on cue. Erwin perked up at this, a small smirk spreading across his lips, amused at our different answers. "It's been 4 years Levi!" I growled while shooting him a death glare.

"You sure about that brat?" Levi said in his condescending tone. "You can't even remember to pay the damn bills on time."

"As sure I am that I haven't had decent sex in months!" I snapped.

Levi snorted, "Funny I didn't think moaning could be so loud during bad sex." He smirked.

"It's called faking dumbass, and I should have over 10 academy awards by now!" Levi's head whipped around so fast I almost regretted what I had said...almost. Instead I crossed my arms and looked away with a pout, trying to stand my ground. Dr. Erwin cleared his throat trying to break the awkward tension.

"Alrighty then." He finally spoke. "I see we have our work cut out for us. Tell me gentlemen, on a scale of one to ten how happy are you?" He asked, looks directed more toward me than Levi, probably knowing his ratings gone down by now.

"7!" I chirped. Satisfied with my answer, because it wasn't like I was miserable. Sure the sex wasn't at its best, and he could be more attentive, and he could try to hold a decent conversation once in a while or at least pretend to be interested… but I wouldn't be sitting here in this god for saken office if I didn't care to work on those things. So I decided to change my answer, " 7 and a half." I smiled.

Erwin turned his gaze to Levi, who was now deep in thought. There was no way he could possibly be unhappier than me if he was at least enjoying the sex, right? I looked to him with a smirk now staring daggers into the side of his head because his answer shouldn't have been taking so long. "Levi?" I said bringing him from his thoughts.

"Hm." Was his reply. _Was he even paying attention?_

"Mr. Ackerman?" Our therapist finally spoke, a hint of annoyance in his tone. " On a scale of one to ten how happy are…"

" A two." He stated matter of factly. Without even giving the man a chance to finish his sentence, he said his happiness was..

"A two!?" I repeated more as a statement than a question. " A fucking two? That's how happy you are on a scale of one to ten? A goddamn two!" I screamed. My face was now bright red from anger and embarrassment. I was fucking livid! My husband of "3 to 4" fucking years just called our relationship a two. In Kindergarten, that was known as a shit. Our relationship was a 3 to 4 year long shit. Asshole!

"I see." Erwin managed to say, glancing in my direction to probably take in what I was going to do next. Levi being the cool and calm pokerfaced shitface he was, kept all his attention on Erwin, never once changing his demeanor or acknowledging my presence.

**3 or 4 years Earlier**

I was on a' business trip' in France taking care of a "client." I'm proud to say despite my innocencent look, I am a top class hit man for a company called Rose Ops. I've been with the company since I was 18. My intelligence and skill was sought out amongst many elites at a convention in Morocco, and my reputation escalated from there. For the first few years I did minor jobs to get prepared for the big leagues over seas. My trip to France was my first big solo operation, and from there the universe was determined to make my life hell.

As soon as I had set off the explosives I got the hell out of there, walking hastily for the nearest shelter I could find for cover. The French military would be on my ass in seconds if I didn't find a place to hide out soon. As calm as I could I strolled into a small inn not far from the explosion and immediately I was bombarded with questions being asked 'who I was with' and 'what affiliation I had with the inn'.

"Monsieur!" A militia barked. "Monsieur, vous etes seul." He was now in my face, as if daring me to ignore him.

My expression remained calm as my eyes trailed the room looking for a possible escape. I kept a hand on my hip, just in case my Beretta was necessary. Then as if the universe knew my distress, I spotted another guest, a gentlemen looking about in his early thirties. He sat propped against the check-in desk being hounded by the same officers, shouting into his ear as well. His demeanor however was much more calm and aloof.

He wore black alligator shoes; fitted black jeans and a white button up showing off his collarbone. Accenting his left wrist was a black diamond Rolex, and white Carrera sunglasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and he just so happened to be staring directly at me. His bangs were brushed just below his forehead, while the backside of his head was shaven. He twirled a toothpick on his tongue, eyes locked on my own never once breaking away.

He gave a slight nod toward my direction and I took that as my cue. I cooly walked over with a honeymoon smile forged on my lips, ignoring the officers grabbing at my arm. He also began stepping toward me, reaching out for my hand and intertwining our fingers.

" Détendre connards il est avec moi." He said in a commanding tone. I gave a smirk and a flirtatious wink to one of the officers as he lead me into one of the open rooms and closed the door, locking it behind us. I immediately leaned my ear against the door listening for any further signs of trouble.

The man also propped himself against the door with one leg, leaning his head back against the door. I brushed it off not about to question his act of chivalry.

"Hi, I'm Eren." I whispered, looking up into his shades throwing in a genuine smile.

"Levi." He stated, giving a smirk of his own.

**Later that night**

We decided it was best to lay low for a while, blaming it on all the recent commotion. During that time I took the opportunity to learn more about my knight in Dolce. We ate dinner under the night sky at a small bistro near the Eiffel Tower. The setting couldn't have been more beautiful if I had set it up myself. There was a decent crowd of people enjoying one another's company under dimly lit street lamps, festive lighting hung from the surrounding trees and awnings, and all accompanied by a live band.

I decided to take initiative since this man didn't seem to keen on words, and after a few shots of Jose Cuervo I couldn't stop my cheeky curiosity.

"So Levi," his name rolling off my tongue as I accentuated the L with a flick of my teeth, "What brings you to this beautiful city?"

Now usually everyone is aware of his or her own sexuality and what makes him or her desirable. My special qualities are my eyes and smile, so I've been told. But Levi.. this man was just unbelievably handsome. He refused to take off his shades, but from what I could see, he was beautiful. His skin was flawless and his neck was as long as a giraffe If he'd let me, I would trail my lips down it all night nipping at his smooth pale skin. He still had that toothpick twirling on the tip of his tongue, almost mockingly slow.

"I'm here on business." He said.

"And what business is that?" I asked, never once taking my eyes off of his mouth. I'm sure by now he had noticed me staring but at this point I didn't care.

"I work for a stock company and were looking to invest over here. I've been in meetings all day until that unfortunate explosion." His voice a little sarcastic at that last part.

"Oh, what a shame. Guess that means you have to enjoy yourself the rest of your trip huh?" I said teasingly. Picking a piece of shrimp off of his plate.

He gave a light chuckle and waved down our waitress. " Another flight please this time 1800 silver, and bring a glass of water for this brat." I winced at the word brat. Just how old did he think I was anyway.

"Excuse me Romeo. Are you trying to imply I can't keep up with you?" I asked.

Levi leaned in dangerously close to my face, our noses almost touching at the distance. I could smell his mint tinted breathe from the toothpick he'd been tonguing all night as he spoke up. "That Juliet is exactly what I'm implying." And with that he took the glass containing 3 shots in a single gulp like water, never once changing his facial expression.

"Alright, tell you what lover boy. If I can take 6 straight shots with a straight face you have to take off those shades and dance with me." I used my emerald eye powers to stare him down until he waved over our waitress once again, asking for the 6 shots.

Fuck.

The smell of the tequila was strong, burning my nose at the quantity, but I had a bet to win and I wasn't about to let this beautifully arrogant asshole win.

I took the glass in one hand shooting Levi a quick wink, throwing my head back to let the burn begin. The alcohol stung, badly.. and it took every power within my being to not make a face. I simply set the glass down and exhaled with a smile. Levi never took his eyes off me, bringing a tint of pink to my cheeks.

"You sure you can handle that Juelz?" He said teasingly, still never releasing his gaze.

In response I took the other glass in my hand and raised it to him.

"To sexy surprises in small packages." I said, a hint of smugness in my tone. He raised an eyebrow and gave the smallest hint of a smirk. I licked my lips one last time to reacquaint myself with the last taste of tequila on my lips.

"Trust me brat, there's nothing small about my package." He said, leaning back into his chair, again never taking his eyes off of me.

I gave a small laugh, " You might just have to prove that to me." At last I threw the shot back and slammed the glass on the table with a seductive smirk, leaning into Levi's face. "May I?" I teased, reaching forward to gently pull off the glasses hiding those beautiful features, and I almost wish I hadn't.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous.." I slipped out before I could think about what I had just said. Levi just chuckled and rose from his seat.

" I believe I owe you a dance Juliet." He said, reaching out for my hand.

He pulled me to my feet and lead me away from the table, twirling me around before bringing me back into his arms and resting a hand on my lower back.

The more we danced, the faster the Tequila began to hit me. I suddenly felt my legs go weak and my eyes become glassy all at once. Levi's grip tightened around my waist and I could feel his relatively large package rub up against my thigh, causing my own member to slightly harden in response. Our innocent high school dance turned seductive and sexy in a matter of minutes once I stopped caring about being in public. Other couples joined us on the dance floor, getting lost in their own zones on this beautiful night.

I purposely ground my hips into Levi's, my back pressed against his chest. I felt his arm wrap around my torso, scrapping his fingers across my skin sending shivers down my spine. I lulled my head back against his shoulder, turning my head to the side breathing into his neck, to take in his scent. He then turned me around to face him, my eyes slanted and glassy. I leaned in brushing my lips against his, giving his bottom lip a slight nip before finally breaking the distance between us. His lips were soft and slow moving with my own. I could feel the tip of his tongue still minty from the toothpick, glide against my own asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly more allowing his tongue entry, and from there I was lost. The way his lips massaged my own was so slow and so perfect I couldn't think. Every once in a while he would take my tongue in his own slowly pulling away on to repeat the process. My left hand was now running through his hair, my other arm resting on his hips. Levi also held protective arms around my waist holding me up while snaking one hand under my lose shirt scrapping his nails against my skin, pulling a soft moan from my lips. When he finally pulled away, I was breathless.

I lifted my head up to meet his grey orbs now seductively narrow and studying me carefully. I let out a small sigh, my breathing uneven and butterflies now forming in my stomach. I brought one of my hands from around his neck and slowly down his chest, brushing against his abs and to the front of his pants, gently grazing the bulge in his lower region before giving his belt loop a gentle tug.

"Easy brat, I think you're forgetting where we are."

I brought my lips to the corner of his mouth, tracing them up his jaw and stopped at his ear flicking it with my tongue. " What do you say we get out of here then?" I whispered in a deep seductive tone.

At that we broke away from our suggestive embrace. Levi calmly strolled over to our table threw down a $100 bill and took my hand in his leading me to our room. My legs felt like jello underneath me from all the Tequila, but Levi was patient and wrapped his hand around my waist to keep me balanced as we walked.


	2. Free Falling Jaeger Bombs

**Oh my gosh! I feel reeeeeeaaaaallllyyyyyy bad for not posting. December has been something else though. I love you Elsa but I'm kind of glad its over. #Sorry not sorry #Really let it go. **

**Hope everyone has been having a marvelous holiday and are ready for some more chapters. I will try to update more often pwromise and I will not abandon this story so hakuna matata. **

**Typos may happen, again sorry not sorry, but if they are horrendous then please let me know, it's much appreciated! Although it's really late I really wanted to give you guys something to read at work or at a café or while pretending to listen to other people in the car. (Guilty of that) But please leave comments and let me know what I can improve on or anything of the sort. Anywhoo what better way to start off the new year than with another chapter! ^_^ Love you guys and have a Happy New Year! 3**

**P.S. Taylor Swift is briefly a part of this chapter haha…again sorry not sorry #I'm a tad obsessed and yes I realize this is not Twitter. **

Eren Pov

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and the worst fucking headache I think I 've ever felt. I could feel the suns annoyingly gentle touch on my face forcing me to open my eyes. I scanned the room through slightly blurry vision, stretching out the kink in my neck and rubbing at my backside.

Why does my back hurt so badly?

I rested my head in my palm and rubbed at my eyes with two fingers contemplating why am I so fucking sore?

"Ha." I chuckled.

Letting out a breath I suddenly remembered what happened the previous night, but when I looked around the room again, Levi was nowhere to be seen.

I don't know why I felt really small all of a sudden, but maybe it could of had something to do with fucking a man I just met or finding out I was a 'hit and quit'.

What the hell? I'm one of the most lethal agents in the country and made possibly one of the dumbest decisions of my life. Either way I'm screwed if anyone in my agency finds out about this.

A click sounded from the doorway and I turned to none other than Levi carrying a tray of what I could only hope was breakfast and the most dashing smirk I thought I'd ever seen.

"Good morning." Levi said. That damn smile never disappeared.

"Morning." I shouldn't be shy, but for some reason I can't help but feel exposed underneath his gaze. _This was embarrassing._

He set down the tray and I think my stomach flipped a little. He had made the most perfect looking toast I'd think I've ever seen, which I guess would be anyone's toast but my own seeing how I burn everything. Next to the toast was a plate of scrambled eggs and blueberries. There was also a glass of orange juice and two aspirin. Ha, my favorite things.

"I hope that's okay? I didn't have much to work with, you know, with the kitchen being ransacked and all." Levi sipped something from his own mug by the window.

I took a sip of orange juice keeping my eyes locked with his, and gave a small smile from behind my cup. "It's more than enough."

He gave a small sound of approval before casting his gaze back out the window. The sun hit his face at an angle that made him glow, like he's actually glowing. His eyelashes were so long, it looked like he'd put on mascara. Actually they were actually like my own. I chuckled at the thought. Women should be envious.

"What?" Levi's brow rose in confusion.

Well this isn't the worst decision I've made. Fuck it.

I grabbed the sheet I was wrapped in and walked over the window to stand by him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked again.

I responded with a small smile and tilted his chin slightly upward to catch his lips with my own.

"No, for once everything's perfect." I felt my cheeks get warm as one of his hands snaked around my neck bringing me back down to meet his soft lips.

We kept our eyes slightly open in a hypnotized state just smiling into the kiss, mixing grey with green until we deepened the kiss, lost in each other's taste.

His tongue was intoxicating and his breath smelt of mint tea. Probably way better than my own, but he didn't seem to mind.

He pulled away first, tracing a finger down my jaw, and continued to look me over, a hidden smile on his lips.

He flicked me on the forehead, "Go brush your teeth brat." And with that he picked up his forgotten cup and went back to staring out the window.

Rolling my eyes I shuffled over to the bathroom to clean up.

Maybe I can bend the rules a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>6 months later.<strong>

We were on a date to a carnival in the fall of late October. Between work and well more work Levi and I had to make the most of the time we spent together.

He was a lawyer at some big shot law firm in New York, and my cover occupation was a graphic designer in Las Angeles. I figured since most graphic designers are behind the scenes, he would have a hard time trying to look me up if he got suspicious.

When I was in town on "business" I would stay with Levi at his penthouse, and vice versa when he was in L.A.

However, this time I had a job in Chicago, and I asked Levi if he would like to swing down for a couple of days when I had time off. We'd been driving around site seeing when we came across a fair on the outskirts of town.

We walked with our hands in each other's pockets just looking around until I spotted a shooting booth. You know one of those booths where you shoot at targets and if you hit them all you get a stuffed animal.

Well call me a sucker for elephants, because as soon as I saw possibly the largest giant greyish blue elephant I've ever seen, my inner 6 year old started leaking.

"Oh my gosh! Levi look!" I stopped abruptly jumping and pointed in the direction of the elephant.

"Levi can you win it for me?" I gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could but his face was stern.

"Are you fucking with me?" His casual use of swear words would bother me when we first started dating. Of course six months later and I'm used to it, even mocking him from time to time.

I put my lips to his ear and gently took his lobe between my teeth, "Only if you win the elephant." I whispered in a low voice.

Levi stopped and stared for a few seconds before slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Shit, let's get this over with." He sighed and I pulled him toward the booth.

Now of course I am very capable of shooting my own targets, but honestly this was purely for my own amusement.

"I'd like to buy a round please?" I watched Levi pay the man and loosen his sleeves.

"How many do I need to hit?" He asked.

" You get 6 shots and have to hit four targets." The man responded.

I watched as Levi carefully took aim at the moving targets. The muscles in his forearm twitched each time he pulled the trigger, easily hitting the first two, but struggled hitting the third one. He'd used all his shots before he could get the fourth.

"Dammit. Aw well, do we still get something?" Levi asked handing back the gun.

The man handed him over a small brown bear and he held it out to me. I looked down at the bear, and then back to Levi, "I want to try." I gave him a teasing smile.

"Really Eren?" He put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow.

I mimicked his actions, "What you don't think I can?"

The guy behind the booth gave a snort and leaned forward against the counter.

Levi looked me over once and rolled his eyes, "Alright."

The guy handed the gun over to me and before Levi could finish paying I had already started shooting off rounds, determined to prove both of these idiots wrong for ever doubting me.

One hit

His back was still turned.

Two down, then three

As Levi turned around I had just fired off the fourth round hitting the target once again.

Five down

Aw what the hell, might as well go all out right?

And six

Maybe it was the elephants color that reminded me of Levi's eyes, or maybe I was just too stubborn to care, but either way the look on both of their faces was priceless when I stepped back from the booth.

"The fuck? You hit all six?" Levi's dumbfounded look was better than anything I could've won, but I still wanted my elephant.

I pretended not to notice the shocked look on the booth holders face, "So do I get my prize?"

He blinked twice and gestured behind him to the wall of giant animals.

"The elephant please!" I chirped with excitement and handed over the gun in exchange for my prize.

Levi was still looking at me trying to figure out something to say.

I just smiled and decided to save him the trouble," Beginners luck, but thanks for trying!" I winked and grabbed his hand turning on my heels heading straight for the food cart.

"Brat." I heard Levi finally mumble snaking his left arm around my waist.

Keeping my elephant tucked tightly underneath my left arm and my right arm draped over his shoulder burying my nose into his hair and kissed the side of his head.

"Maybe, but I'm your brat." I felt his grip around my waist tighten before he leaned his head against my shoulder.

Only for me.

* * *

><p><strong>One year later.<strong>

**Levi's POV**

I was soaked in sweat by this point and my breaths were ragged. Captain fucking America was on top of me with all his weight watching me squirm to get out of his hold.

He leaned down about to whisper something into my ear. Another man was on top of me and all I could think about was Eren.

"Ready to give in?" Erwin smirked and pinned me down harder.

At that moment I kneed him in the balls and switched our positions, landing jab after jab to his face.

"Fuck, Levi." He groaned, one hand blocking his face and the other covering his dick. He finally tapped out.

At that I got off of him and went to get my water bottle, pouring half into my mouth and the other over my head.

"I need a fucking shower." I said making a face at how sweaty I was.

Erwin was still holding his nuts, but he finally managed to roll over and catch his breath. " Must you knee me every time I have you in a hold?"

"If you know it's coming, why do you continue to do it?" I asked out of breath.

I tossed him his water bottle and quickly went to place it between his legs, disgusting. I walked over to sit by his sprawled out form.

"I think I want to get married." I said looking across the room.

There was silence for a long minute as Erwin just stared at the ceiling.

"Well say something!" I snapped.

"Are you sure about this? You know the risks of marriage in the line of work we do." Erwin asked.

"Yeah. If it weren't for that I would've asked him months ago." I sighed.

"Really?" He scoffed. "Who would've ever thought one of the top spies in our company would be so reckless."

"I'm not reckless-" annoyance growing in my tone,"- I had him checked out months ago. He's in graphic design for crying out loud. What type of trouble could he possibly get into?"

"We're talking about Eren, Levi." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well then we're just going to have to take extra precautions. I'm marrying him Erwin, and nothing you say is going to change my mind." My voice was lower now, when did that happen?

"Well you sound serious." Erwin sat up on his elbows, giving me a once over.

"I am. I don't need your support Erwin, but it'd be nice to have it."

I finally looked down at him, watching him watch me, both of us just staring at one another.

He let out a sigh, "Okay."

I blinked. That was easy. "Okay."

"On one condition."

Dammit. Almost had him."What now?"

"Do I get to be best man?" He smirked.

"I am so glad I dumped you years ago." I rolled my eyes at him.

His smile got bigger. "So you really didn't feel anything when I had you pinned?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Is that what you were hoping for?"

His smile slowly faded as he laid back down and stared at the ceiling for a minute before responding.

"Maybe." He closed his eyes before letting out a long breath. "How did you figure out he's the one?"

I thought long about my answer, long enough for him to open his eyes and say my name to snap me out of my trance.

"Levi?" I looked down.

I shifted my position and leaned over him.

We sat there staring at each other for what felt like hours before I finally leaned down to kiss him.

I felt his hands find their way into my hair pulling me deeper into the kiss.

When we finally pulled away, we both took a deep breath before I brought a hand behind his neck and pressed our foreheads together. I stared into his eyes, they were glassed over, but no tears fell.

"Thanks for being supportive." I whispered.

And with that I gave him one last kiss on the forehead before standing to go take shower.

I stood in the shower for about 20 minutes just letting the hot water pour over my skin, washing away any traces of Erwin. I needed this. We needed this, to finally be able to move on.

I was happy with my decision. I'd made the right choice. Now it was up to Erwin to decide if he could continue being friends.

Not a moment after I heard a chirp go off from my phone. Reaching for my towel I got out of the shower and checked my phone. There was one message from Captain America.

"Need help picking out a ring?"

A small smile found its way onto my lips.

"With my indecisive ass I'll need all the help I can get."

"Great! We can go this weekend while were in Milan."

"Sounds like a plan."

Now to plan the proposal.

* * *

><p><strong>Eren POV<strong>

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"What do I think about what?" Jean asked fixing his hair in the overhead mirror.

We were on our way to a friends album release party, and as always Jean just so happened to have a huge crush on her.

"Have you even been listening?" I asked.

"Listening to what?" What an idiot.

I was getting annoyed now. I mean all I had to do was mention Taylor's name and here he goes prepping like the freaking Miss America pageant.

"God you're an idiot. Fucking listen Jean! I mean can you pay attention for like two minutes?"

"I have been paying attention!" He rolled his eyes.

"What did I say then?" I asked knooowing he hasn't been paying attention.

"You said…you said... Oh right, you said you were going skydiving next weekend!" Wow he finally got something right today. Let's see how long this lasts.

"Aaaand?"

"A-aanad you think… you think something big is going to happen!" He exclaimed.

"Correct Jean." You slow ass, Swift stalking, dumb sh-

"So do you think Levi is going to propose?" He asked. Wow what an idiot.

I just propped my left arm up on the car window seal and rubbed at my temple with two fingers. This conversation was more stressful than the actual awaiting proposal.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! I think he will and honestly It's kind of freaking me out, and that's not easy to do man. "Jean finally glanced over from the mirror.

"Soo what? You don't want to? I thought you were in love?" He did air quotes around the word love.

I was going well over the speed limit at this point or else we would for sure be late. Jean liked to take a lot of extra time when we would go see Taylor. I don't know why, s'not like he's got a chance with her anyway. After Harry what's his face she pretty much swore off to all men.

"It's not that I don't love him. That's actually one of the main reasons I'm hesitant about marrying him. What happens if someone finds out about him and tries to take him out? Or takes him hostage as a way to get to me? Or worse, kills him because he's affiliated with me?" I was starting to hyperventilate at the thought.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can't lose him Jean." I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

Jean finally dropped his hands from is hair and turned to looked at me.

"Look Eren, you're a smart man and you don't get yourself into stupid shit like that. If you even thought you were to get Levi into any real danger, we wouldn't even be having this conversation." He had a point there. "And besides, Levi's a fucking built, grown ass fucking man, and there's no way he would go down without a fight." I chuckled at that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just worried is all." I said.

"Well don't be. Besides I know and you know that as long as we're around, nothing remotely bad is going to happen to him." He smiled and went back to fixing his hair.

I guess he was right. I mean I am a spy after all, so if something were to ever occur I would know about it in advance and handle it myself. No one would dare lay a hand on Levi and live to say some gypsy shot me.

"Thanks Jean." I gave him a shove to the shoulder.

"Sure man. Now you think Taylor would like me with or without the hat?" Jean was hopeless.

"Jean! Listen to me. Are you listening?" he nodded.

"No I mean are you really listening?" He nodded.

"No, Linda honey, I mean are you really listening to me?"

"Yes asshole, I'm listening!" He yelled. I loved pissing him off.

"She. Wont. Fucking. Care."

For a minute he just stared straight ahead. We were outside the gate now waiting for security to buzz us in.

I pulled into the driveway and put the car in park and pulling down my own overhead mirror to adjust my hair and check my teeth for leftover salad. Then Jean finally turned toward me snapping out of his trance.

He took a deep breath,"-so I should wear my hat yeah?" Unbelievable.

I blankly stared at him for a few seconds and then just decided to give up. There's no winning with Jean when it comes to impressing women. "Yeah the hat looks fine."

We got to the door of her house and Taylor greeted us herself of course looking gorgeous as ever.

She was wearing a pain white top that stopped just below her belly button and black high wasted skinny jeans with black beaded Jimmy Choo pumps. Damn she was even taller in heels. Long story short, Taylor and I met because I saved her once from a large crowd of fans. I hid her in my hotel room for few hours and we've been friends ever since.

"Eren!" She pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Of course, thanks for the invite! I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this." I smiled.

Poor Jean was just gaping with his mouth slightly open and his cheeks were a tad flushed. I nudged him to try and get his attention but nothing seemed to work.

"Eren, who's your friend?"

"Your next mista-" I was nudged hard. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Eren don't be rude." Taylor shot me a look.

"Hi! Nice to meet you-?" She stuck her hand out and waited for him to respond.

"J-Jean." His cheeks got even darker.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Jean. I like your outfit by the way. Red is a good color for you, but it's missing something." She looked him over.

And just when I thought Jean couldn't get any redder, Taylor leaned in and planted a lingering kiss on his cheek.

Jean. Was. Now. A. Cherry.

What made it worse was when she pulled away, a bright red lip print was left behind.

Jean let out an audible gasp and continued to gape with his mouth open wider now.

"Well then, let's get this party started shall we?" She raised an arched eyebrow and headed inside.

"Jean you idiot stop staring!" I nudged him hard hoping to snap him out of it. It worked.

"H-holy shit!" He whispered more to himself.

I scoffed. "Oh come on." I dragged him in by his arms and got stopped by a older woman holding glasses filled with water.

"Thank you." I gave her a sweet smile and took two glasses for Jean and myself.

"What the hell Eren how did we end up here?!" I swear this dumb shit is asking for it.

"Jean you've got to get a grip man." Maybe a little reverse psychology would do the trick. "Besides, do you really think Taylor would want to date someone that can't speak more than two words to her?"

That did it.

"Right! You're right. Oh shit! Ok Jean pull yourself together! No more fuck-ups, no more fuc-"

"A drink gentlemen?" Taylor held three glasses of champagne and extended her arms out for us to each take one.

I took two and held one out to Jean. He barely managed to grab a hold of the glass while his hands were shaking.

"So boys anything special you want to toast to?" She asked.

"What about your album?" I suggested. It only seemed obvious since this was her album release party.

"Nah, I've been drinking to that all night. What about you guys nothing new going on in your lives?" She looked between the two of us and Levi briefly came to mind but then I pushed the idea back. But then of course Jean being Jean-"

"Eren's getting married!" Jean shouted. I turned to glare at him but it was too late. The entire room had all eyes on us and I felt my face heat up.

"What? Eren you never told me you were engaged! What the hell, some friend you are." Taylor gave me a light shove and placed the same hand on her hip pretending to throw a fit.

"We'll you see-"

"It hasn't happened yet, but hopefully next weekend." Jean was now spurting word vomit and it just kept coming out.

"His name's Levi." He said. I shot him a glare.

"He's really short-"

"-Jean!" I hissed.

"-and angry." I gave him a punch to the arm and that seemed to snap him out of it.

"What the hell Jeagar?" Jean shouted.

"Fuck off you jerk! No one asked you to tell my business!" I snapped.

"Well the lady asked, so I gave her an answer." He said with a smug smile. "It was your idea to talk more." He said lower so only I could hear.

"Yeah I meant about yourself dumbass." I smacked the back of his head and before it could go any further Taylor grabbed Jeans arm and brought him closer to her.

"Guys, calm down. This is supposed to be a party for celebrating and I'm still sober."

"Sorry." We said in unison.

"Forget about it. Let's just toast already so we can start having some fun yeah?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Besides, we have a groom to be in the hoooooouse!" She shouted across the room.

Everyone turned toward us and immediately I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

All of a sudden Taylor stood up on a chair and cleared her throat.

"Everyone hold your drinks up! Now that everyone's here I want to thank you all for coming out to my 1989 album release party. Without any of you this would not have been possible, and I want to say thank you for your support and I love you all so much. . " She then turned to me. "I also want to say congratulations to one of my best friends Eren Jaegar who just recently got engaged to be married!" Applause and whooping erupted from all around the house and once again I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"So everyone once again hold your glasses up and lets makes a toast to new beginnings and happily ever after's." She winked at me and my face might have gone purple.

"Now throw em back!" And with that we all downed our drinks and the DJ blasted one of her singles 'Style' through the house.

Taylor hopped down off the chair and took our glasses weaving through the crowd only to come back 2 minutes later with shots of but what else, Jaegar.

"Really Swift?" I gave her a smirk.

"Hell yeah Jaegar, now stop complaining and take the glass for you and your cute friend over here." She winked at Jean.

"You're such a flirt." I whispered against her ear.

"Tell me something I don't know." She whispered back, and if I weren't about to be married or gay, Jean would be very pissed right now.

"Glad were all whispering in each others ears, but I'd like my Jaegar now please."

"Aw baaaabe!" I teased leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Aha no. Get the fuck away." He nudged me off his shoulder and took his glass.

Taylor giggled. "Alright, alright enough of that bullshit now let do this!"

"Last party as a single man Jaegar, any last requests? Might as well go all out." Jean asked.

"Yeah." Should I do it?

They both looked at me.

"Well what is it?" Jean asked again.

Ah what the hell, I'll never get this chance again.

I straightened up my shoulders and took a breath. "Kiss me."

Immediately both Taylor and Jean started to blush. Probably because neither of them knew who which one I was talking to.

"W-what me?" Jean pointed to himself.

"Not you Pegasus!" I rolled my eyes.

Before I could say a word Taylor's hand found the back of my neck and brought me close enough to feel her breath on my face. I love pissing Jean off.

"Ah what the hell." She brought our lips together in short but heated kiss, our tongues barely touched before she pulled away and threw back her shot using her tongue to wipe off the little bit that missed her mouth.

"Well, he's all yours. I nodded my head in Jean's direction and threw back my own shot. "I'm going to go find food." I walked away leaving them their to do as they pleased.

I briefly glanced back and watched Jean quickly down his shot feeling ignited after my little display.

"So, umm.." Taylor started.

Before Taylor could finish, Jean had an arm around her waist and leaned so he was over her, as he roughly brought their lips together. With one hand supporting around Taylor's waist and her hand gripping his hair for dear life, I think it's safe to say my work here is done.

I pulled out my phone. "Now to go find food and check on my groom to be."

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>.

I don't know exactly how to explain it, but I love heights.

Anything to do with jumping from skyscrapers or gliding through the air and I'm content. That's actually one of main reasons I was hired by the agency.

Call me crazy but there's just something so liberating about free falling through the clouds, and feeling the rush of wind in your face.

Although I started to feel pretty bad once Levi started freaking out.

"Remind me why I agreed to do this again?" Levi asked.

His head was pressed firmly into the headrest as he took deep breaths.

So pretty much Levi and I are complete opposites when it comes to anything, so I guess it would only be natural that while I love skydiving and jumping off of buildings, he's scared shitless and would prefer to be on the ground.

"Levi, are you sure you're going to be alright?" I reached out for his hand, and for once he didn't pull away, and laced our fingers together. This is serious.

"Babe, we don't have to do this is if you really don't want to."

"Shut up, Eren." He let out another deep breath as the plane started to gain speed. "Fuck. Fucking shit!"

"Levi-"

"I said shut it!" He took another deep breath as we lifted off the ground and his grip on my hand tightened.

"You know I never knew planes freaked you out this much."

"It's not the plane. It's leaving it 1300 feet in the air that's the problem." He growled.

"You know it's really not that bad once you're off the plane. The hardest part is jumping." I smiled.

"Tch, I can't believe idiots actually do this for fun." He rolled his eyes.

"So does that make you an idiot too?" I said teasingly.

"Alright boys! We're almost in the jumping zone." Reiner, our pilot called out.

"Holy fucking shit!" Levi said clutching a fistful of his bangs and shutting his eyes.

I felt so helpless. I mean I don't think it's possible for us to be any safer than we already are. I almost told him that I knew all of these people and that I trust them with my life, and that this jumping range was actually a part of our headquarters' training space. Almost.

At the same time I still wanted to do something. To let him know we were safe.

I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb and I leaned over out of my seat as much as I could while being strapped to my jumping instructor placing a kiss on his cheek. "It'll be fine. Trust me. I would never ever let anything bad happen to you."

I finally felt his grip loosen on my hand and he opened his eyes.

"Lets just get this over with, before I change my mind."

At that we all slid up toward the front of the plane and positioned ourselves by the opening.

Had I known Levi would freak out this much, I wouldn't have got a cameraman.

"Um sir? I know we paid you for-" Levi cut me off.

"Its fine. Lets just go." He said.

"Alright let's do this." My instructor said. "Go ahead Ymir." He told the camerawoman.

Ymir jumped first, and I took a hold of Levi's hand as we followed soon after.

Thirteen thousand feet wasn't that high by my standards so this wasn't my normal rush, but watching Levi's expression once we left the plane was priceless.

"Holy shit Eren!" He screamed.

"It's alright babe, just breathe." I shouted back.

I watched the ground come into view as we went through clouds and over the city. The view was stunning.

I looked over to check on Levi and he actually had his eyes open.

"Eren, I need to tell you something!" Levi shouted, although I could barely hear him over the sound of wind in my ears.

"What?!" I shouted back. Man it was hard to hear through the wind. Just imagine sticking your head out of a car window on the highway.

"I said I have to ask you-"

"Smile for the camera boys!" Ymir shouted over Levi.

Of course he flicked the camera off. Even while falling from the sky, Levi managed to be an asshole.

I just laughed and stuck out my tongue holding up the rock out sign with my fingers.

"Eren, I have to ask you something!"

"What? Now?" I gave a confused glance.

"Anything you want to say to the camera boys?" Ymir shouted.

"It's almost time to release the shoots gentlemen. Brace yourselves." Marco said.

"Eren, I was going to wait til later tonight but there's still a chance we won't survive so fuck it."

He. Was. Not.

"Eren, will you marry me? Levi asked.

He did. I blinked twice struggling to keep my head raised. I hadn't even noticed we let our hand go, but when we started to drift apart and I could see Levi's eyes widen.

"Hello! Earth to dumbass! I asked you a question. Now hurry up and answer before we both di-"

"Yes!" I screamed.

And with that I felt my self being jerked back, as our instructors pulled the chords to release the shoots.

Levi and I were separated for a bit while we adjusted to the slow descend.

"So how does it feel to be taken for the rest of your life?" Marco asked with a smirk. Levi was far enough away not to hear.

"Amazing." I laughed. "It feels fucking amazing!" A smile stayed plastered on my face as we started gaining speed. We were about to land soon.

Ymir touched first, rushing to getting her camera into position for our landing.

I could see Levi touch next, sticking his legs out and sliding on his bottom until they came to a stop.

I saw him say something to his instructor before he was unbuckled from the adjoining hooks.

"Alright Eren you know the drill."

Marco my own instructor was a close friend of mine. He was the one that got me to take that first jump and ever since then I would come to the range whenever I visited Chicago.

I stuck my legs out in front of me and we started gliding towards Levi who had reached into his pocket and pulled out a light blue box with a white ribbon.

He went to Tiffany's. (wink, wink)

I watched him slowly get down on one knee. Ymir was also by his side getting everything on camera.

I only started getting nervous for fear that we might knock them down as we approaching faster. We were still moving pretty fast but managed to stop right in front of my soon to be fiancé.

His hair was slightly disheveled from the jump, and his cheeks were flushed. Also his hands were slightly shaking, but for his sake I will blame it on the jump, not his nerves at all.

Marco released me from the harness and said lowly 'you're a lucky man' before he gently nudged me forward.

"I'm not exactly sure what you said up there, but I hope it was as yes." He freaking chuckled.

Levi almost never laughs let alone chuckles. Nope, this was definitely not nerves.

"Please tell me you said yes, or I will feel like the biggest fucking idiot on the planet right now." The blush on his cheeks deepened.

I started moving forward and stopped just in front of him, just standing and staring.

"Eren?" he asked again.

I leaped onto him throwing my arms around his neck, knocking us over onto the grass. My grin was wide as I started to plant kisses all down his face.

"What the hell Eren, is that a yes o-"

"Levi-" I stopped abruptly taking his face in my hands and brought him close enough to feel his warm minty breath. A smell I loved so much.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Shut up and kiss me."

I didn't need to say anything else as his grip around me tightened and he brought our lips together in a heated kiss.

I felt fresh tears start to form in the corners of my eyelids as we broke apart and he took my left hand in his.

He rested a palm against the side of my face and wiped away a fallen tear streak on my cheek with his thumb-"May I?" He asked.

I nodded, and he proceeded to slip a platinum Etoile band with a single diamond onto my ring finger.

I flashed him a smile so huge my cheeks started to hurt and he just shook his head and brought me in for another kiss.

"Brat." Together we smile into the kiss as I started laughing.

"I knew it! You should've seen your face." I laughed nibbling slightly at his neck and breathing deeply into his scent.

He scoffed. "I take it back."

I have him a light shove and one last lingering kiss before standing up and extending out my newly banded hand toward his helping him off the ground.

"Now we have to break to news!" I gave a teasing smirk.

"Oh god. "He shook his head.

"Oh come on, my sister's not that bad!"

"Mm hmm, right." We started heading toward the base as he pulled me in close by my waist and I slipped my hand into his back pocket. Everyone had started walking ahead way before now so we took our time, enjoying the moment. Levi placed a kiss to my jaw and pulled away to look at me.

"I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." I said planting one last kiss to his lips.

Fucking perfect.


End file.
